fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Mirai Catch: Head to the Future of Flowers and Light!
is the name of the movie crossover of Mirai Path Pretty Cure! and MirrorCatch Pretty Cure that will air in 2016. Plot Characters Mirai Path Pretty Cure! A daydreaming girl that believes in true love and has even fallen in love with a boy from her class. She believes in many things but is quiet and blushes quite easily. Her family owns a dessert shop, so Tomoko knows about cooking and how to make many desserts. Her alter ego is , the Mirai Cure of feelings, and her theme color is pink. She is Princess Feeling's reincarnation. A girl filled with generosity and excitement but has sorrow about the parents she never met. She lives with her older sister, Mieko, who taught her about making clothes to those that are poor. Mizuki wishes to help everyone in need and turn bad into good. Her alter ego is , the Mirai Cure of space, and her theme color is blue. She is Princess Earth's reincarnation. A sweet and patient girl with an intense past. Hisoka used to be the impatient and loud member of Catastrophic, Asia, and wanted to eliminate the Cures. She chose to live on her own after the change to Pretty Cure, but cares for those that are nice to her. Her alter ego is , the Mirai Cure of mirrors, and her theme color is black. A mysterious Cure that knows a lot about the enemy. Kotone is actually a peace-loving person although it only shows when not in Cure form. She is very adventurous and smart as a Pretty Cure, almost a complete opposite to when not. Her alter ego is , the Mirai Cure of peace, and her theme color is yellow. She is Princess Soul's reincarnation. MirrorCatch Pretty Cure Fukubara Mayu (福薔薇 まゆ Fukubara Mayu)/ Cure Rose (キュア ロズ Kyua Rōzu) Mayu is the first girl to awaken into her new self. She is a girl who isn't afraid to tell people not to do something that could hurt them. She is also interested in reading and drawing and is in the art club at school. She hates to see people in pain and will do anything to help them. Her alter ego is Cure Rose, her theme colour is magenta and she has the power of flowers. Her past self was Cure Blossom Mirage, who was the reflection of her past self, Cure Blossom. Izumikawa Namiko (泉川 なみこ Izumikawa Namiko)/ Cure Ocean (キュア オーシャン Kyua Ōshan) Namiko is a thirteen year old girl who is in the fashion club at school. She very good at designing and sewing clothes and is also a fashion model. She is a cheerful girl who is very sporty and popular with the boys. She aims to surpass her older sister, Ayame, and become the best fashion model. Her alter ego is Cure Ocean, her theme colour is blue and she has the power of water. Her past self was Cure Marine Mirage, who was the reflection of her past self, Cure Marine. Ishisaka Natsuki (石坂 なつき Ishisaka Natsuki)/ Cure Sunrise (キュア サンライズ Kyua Sanraizu) Natsuki is a tomboyish girl who enjoys karate and is the daughter of the famous karate man. She is consious of her looks and always wears skirts with bike pants underneath. Natsuki is shy when meeting new people at first, but becomes more herself after she gets to know her new friends. Her alter ego is Cure Sunrise, her theme colour is yellow and she has the power of the sun. Her past self was Cure Sunshine Mirage, who was the reflection of her past self, Cure Sunshine. Yoshimiya Mitsuki (吉宮 みつき Yoshimiya Mitsuki)/ Cure Evening (キュア イブニング Kyua Ibuningu) Mitsuki is the eldest of the team at the age of seventeen. She is in her last year of high school and is very smart. She works at a takeaway shop and is always calm, never angry. She helps Namiko with her clothes, since she is best friends with Ayame, and knows a lot about modelling. Her alter ego is Cure Evening, her theme colour is purple and she has the power of the moon. Her past self was Cure Moonlight Mirage, who was the reflection of her past self, Cure Moonlight. Mascots Villains Movie Characters Trivia Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Mirai Path Pretty Cure! Category:MirrorCatch Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe Category:User: CureKanade Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies'